One More (a rotg and kingdom hearts crossover)
by Shila Knadsey
Summary: A new threat has returned to the guardians, and they can't do anything about it. Meanwhile, Sora and the gang are busy defending the other worlds, whilst Xehanort is still plotting, and Maleficent has a surprise for Sora, Donald, Goofy and the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever FanFic Crossover! I've actually had this idea for a while now, and finally decided to put it to action! I really hope you enjoy the first chapter, and if you did, then I hope you'll read the rest! If you have any comments, suggestions or tips, please say so in the comments section. I would really appreciate it, and thanks! :) **

Chapter One: A Suspicious Enemy

Jack smiled as the children he watched played happily. Spring definitely wasn't his season, but, hey, he could still sneak in a day or two of snow.

As the soft flakes flurried down to the ground creating a thick layer of cold snow, the kids made snowmen and snow forts, and threw large, sticky snowballs at each other.

"Hey, wind! Take me home!" Jack shouted, jumping into the air and riding the wind fast above the tree tops. He spotted a strange... thing... down below on the ground. He glided down onto the ground to examine it.

There was a strange black spot in the snow. It was so dark, strange, and unnatural. Jack didn't know what it was. He bent over, examining the odd substance, when suddenly, the black stuff sprang up out of the ground and exploded in the air, revealing a bunch of strange black creatures with antennas on their heads. They immediately lunged towards Jack, surprising him.

Jack Jumped back, waving his stick towards them, hitting a few with a sharp blow, but it didn't seem to do anything except slow them down a little.

Jack gasped as they seemed to multiply, his attacks on the creatures doing nothing. He stepped back and jumped into the air, shouting, "Wind!"

Jack looked back at the creatures on the ground who explored the area, separating from their group and spreading out across more ground.

Jack headed towards the north pole. He landed in North's workshop, looking around for the fat, jolly man.

"North?" Jack shouted over the noise in the factory.

"Ah ha! Jack, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off 'guarding fun'?" North teased.

Jack, for once, was serious, and took no humor in the statement, showing North that something wasn't right. North's face suddenly changed to a worried expression as Jack stared him in the eyes.

"North, there's something serious going on. There was something in the woods. These strange, creatures! I don't know what they were, but it can only mean trouble." Jack scowled.

Normally, North would have taken this opportunity to tease Jack, but the situation was serious. North put his hand on his chin. Well, what he could reach of it through his beard. He pondered the situation for a moment, and then said, "Could they be Black's nightmares?"

Jack looked off in the distance, and began pacing. "I really don't know, but-"

"Ah, if it's that old man, there's no way they're dangerous. We already practically made him non-existant, remember?" North chuckled.

"No, North! These things, when I attacked them, it didn't hurt them!" Jack said, walking closer to North with a serious look on his face.

"What? But, how?! Maybe you're right, Jack. Looks like we've got something on our hands after all. I'll see what I can do about this matter. If they can't be harmed, than, we might have a big threat coming our way," North got up out of his chair, towering over Jack. Jack stepped aside to let North go to where he needed to go.

They both went to the large globe, looking at it carefully.

"Well, Jack, I don't really see any signs of darkness on here. But see these lights, they are still there, which means, things are good at the moment," North said as he began to walk away.

Jack looked closer at the globe, sighing frustratedly, when suddenly, a black spot appeared on the globe, then another, and another. They weren't very large, but they were in different places, dotting the globe with dark spots.

"North!" Jack yelled as the large man walked away.

North turned around, looking at the globe, catching a glimpse of the dark spots. He walked closer, looking carefully. "No, Jack. This is not good. We'll have to gather the other guardians at once!" North shouted, begin to set off the signal that would call the guardians' to North's workshop.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. So, what did you think?! :) Can you guess what the strange enemies are? (You probably can if you read the names of the two titles that I crossed over.) I hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day! Thanks for reading! :D I'll probably aim for a longer chapter next time. I expect I'll have it up by tomorrow or the day after. If I don't, it's because of my bad internet connections. :/**


	2. Chapter Two: Departure

**Alright, here is chapter two, a LOT sooner than I promised! Haha! I had plenty of ideas, so this chapter was a breeze! They will probably get longer, though, so that you'll get more content and info in each chapter! I hope you enjoy, and here's chapter two! **

** Chapter Two: Departure**

"Sora, it's almost time to go!" Donald shouted from the gummy ship. Riku and King Mickey were preparing to set off to take out the heartless, which were quickly spreading through the worlds.

Sora looked at Kairi, smiling to her. She was very sad that Sora was leaving, but she kept it a secret, for her friends' sake.

"So, I guess this is it for a while." Sora frowned, scratching the back of his head.

"Sora, please let me come with you! I have a Keyblade. I can help!" Kairi smiled at the blue eyed boy.

"I'm sorry, Kairi,but you're still learning how to use it, and until then, you should stay here, where you'll be safe." Sora said, knowing that if any heartless came to the island, Kairi would be able to take care of herself with her Keyblade.

Kairi was already pretty good with her Keyblade. She was grasping the concept very easily, and appeared to be a fast learner.

"Okay, Sora." Kairi smiled, shuffling her feet and looking up at Sora.

"Thanks, Kairi. Make sure you be careful," Sora blushed.

"Haha! I'll be fine here! You're the one who'll need to watch out, especially without me there to look out for ya!" Kairi joked. Sora made a sour face. The two friends laughed. Sora gave Kairi a hug as Donald called him.

"Sora! Let's go! We need to hurry if we're going to stop the heartless!" Donald jumped into the gummy ship with Goofy. Since there were only three seats, Riku and King Mickey rode in their own gummy ship.

"Good luck!" Kairi smiled, waving to Sora.

"Thanks, Kairi!" Sora smiled, heading towards the gummy ship.

He hopped in with Donald and Goofy, letting Donald drive as he waved to Kairi through the glass.

Kairi waved happily to Sora as the gummy ship shot off into the sky, following King Mickey's ship.

They followed closely, but not too closely, behind Riku and the King.

They were heading closer to a world. Sora still couldn't make out what world it was, but he wasn't really trying. He was thinking to himself, barely noticing what was going on.

"Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked.

Sora's head snapped up and he looked at his friend. "Er, uh, yeah! I'm fine," Sora smiled, scratching the back of his head as he leaned back casually.

"Land ho!" Donald yelled as the nearest their destination. It appeared they were heading to Traverse Town.

"Alright, gang! Let's go!" Goofy smiled as they landed. Sora nodded and they got off of the ship, meeting Riku and King Mickey outside.

They had to find out how much the darkness had spread, but they also needed to meet up with Sid to get parts for their gummy ships, so that it would be faster and easier to travel between worlds.

The five friends began walking around traverse town, looking for Sid. They eventually came across him behind a building. He appeared to be doing something.

"Hey, Sid!" Sora greeted the man.

Did turned around and stood up, looking at the five masters before him. "Wha- Er, King Mickey?!" Sid said, surprised when he saw the King, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Ah, yes. We need to be able to travel faster between worlds, in order to stay ahead of the darkness," The King stated.

"Ah, right.. I can install a navi gummy to your ships, and maybe some boosters," Sid offered.

"Thank you," Mickey nodded.

Did suddenly jumped back, crying, "Look out!"

Sora, Riku, Mickey and the gang turned around and saw heartless popping up out of the ground. Sora immediately summoned his Keyblade, followed by the others.

They immediately began to attack the dark creatures. Sora ran forwards, using a sonic blade move on the creatures, taking out most of them with his blows. He struck down a few more of the creatures with his Keyblade.

Riku, Mickey and the others took out the rest while Sora was doing that, and then they all turned towards Sid.

"How soon can you get the Navi gummys installed?" Mickey asked.

"As soon as I can get to your ships. I have the gummys right here." Said said, picking up two gummies and showing them to the King.

Mickey nodded, and the gang began leading Sid to their ships, keeping an eye out for heartless as they walked.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. What did you think? I think I need to work on the character dialogue, Long with some other things. I hope to keep improving and meet your expectations! Have a wonderful day! :] **


	3. Chapter three: the meeting

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. I really hope you liked the last one. I sure enjoyed writing it! I hope you sorta understand what's going on so far. If it is confusing at all, let me know and i'll try to be more explanatory. Thanks!**

Jack and North waited in the workshop while the Northern lights shined in the sky.

Bunny hopped up out of his hole and saw the lights, quickly running towards the workshop.

Tooth turned around after giving orders to the baby tooth fairies. She saw the lights twinkling up in the sky.

"Ooh, so pretty!" She cooked, flying towards the workshop.

Sandy woke up, looking up at the sky, seeing the lights, and floated all the way to the workshop.

North and Jack watched as the rest of the guardians entered, looking around curiously as to what was going on.

"What is it, North?" Bunny shivered through the cold.

"There's something going on, and it's not good. There's darkness, but, it couldn't be Pitch's, could it Jack?" North said.

"I really don't think so. These things, well, they were practically invincible. All I could do was slow them down a bit. They scattered off, though," Jack explained, worriedly.

"Oh, no!" Tooth exclaimed, pointing at the large globe. There were dark spots popping up all over the globe.

"No, this is terrible! We have to figure something out," North said.

Sandy was waving his hands in frustration. When he finally got the guardians' attention, he started making shapes with his magic sand. First, he make a figural depiction of the guardians, then made a figure to represent the strange creatures. Then, the guardians were surrounding the creatures and trapping them.

"Ah, that's a wonderful idea, Sandy!" North smiled as the other guardians nodded in agreement.

"Well, there is still the matter of them being all over the globe. It would take forever to capture them all!" Tooth frowned.

"Hm... we could split up. We will have to make a way to capture them without needing help," Jack said.

"But, Jack, what if it doesn't work?" North said.

"Let's make a way to trap them, and then test it together," Jack said.

Quickly, the guardians began getting nets from North's workshop.

"Alright, we'll go out to the woods and test the trap on the first creatures we see," North said.

The guardians got the nets and headed towards the woods.

...

"Alright, ready?" Tooth whispered to Jack.

"Yeah. Let's try it." Jack nodded. After helping the guardians defeat Jack, he had accepted responsibility as a guardian. He hid behind the bushes. The rest of the guardians disappeared out of sight.

"Alright," Jack whispered under his breath as the strange creatures began coming out of the woods. When they got close to the trap, Jack flew out from behind the bushes, shooting ice bolts near the creatures, startling them closer to the trap. Once he had them in position, Jack shot a bolt of ice into the air and jumped back.

A large net weighted down by large rocks fell out of the tree tops. It landed on top of the strange creatures, trapping them.

Jack took his staff and froze the creatures. It didn't do anything except leave them frozen in place as the ice began to melt.

Jack grabbed them up in the net and flew them to North's workshop. The other guardians had followed him, making sure everything was okay.

They would have helped, but they needed to make sure that it could be done by one guardian, so they could cover more ground.

Jack dropped the creatures off in the snow so that they would stay frozen.

"Yes! That'll do great! And, we can get it done faster if we split up. Let's go!" Bunny said.

"Yes, uh, but, we still need to be careful." North said.

"Yes. Do t want any teeth getting knocked out!" Tooth smiled.

Sandman nodded with them.

Everybody got nets, and met back up by the giant globe in North's workshop.

"Alright, we will go to there places that are covered with the dark spots. Keep them contained however you can and bring them back here." North said.

"Okay, then, mate. Let's go!" Bunny shouted.

They all set off in their own ways, heading towards the dark creatures to trap them.

Jack furrowed his eye brows as he flew, thinking of what might happen if they wouldn't be able to stop the creatures.

He was nervous, but kept it a secret from the other guardians. He didn't know that they were nervous, too. Nobody knew where these things had come from, or what they were doing here.

As Jack flew, he spotted a large group of the creatures. He swooped down in one of the tree tops, examining the scene before him.

**okay, so that's it for this one. What did ya think? I hope you liked it! Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Remember to leave any comments or suggestions, and as always, have a nice day!**


End file.
